Second Chance
by AtallerAlice
Summary: Edward left Bella not knowing that danger lurked around the corner for her. 120 years later Bella Masen is a famous singer in a band with her family. Edward sees her....and finds his love and his mother
1. Chapter 1

My new life is well to say is alright. It's been 120 years since I've seen Edward and the Cullens. Jake imprinted 30 years ago saving a girl from a newborn. Before you ask I'm a vampire but I'm also part witch. How I don't know. My eyes change color depending on my name is Bella Masen- yes I took Edward's human name and my coven did as well. My coven includes; Belina, 'Lina's mate Jon, Mikki,Mikki's mate Nate, Alicia Masen and our parents Carl (who strangely looked like Carlisle) and Elizabeth(who looked like Edward). Before you ask Elizabeth was changed in the 1918s. She was dieing from the Spainish Flu, Ron Carl saved her by biting formed a band couple years ago called Second Chances. I'm lead singer.

Epov

120 years since my love died from a car accident. I tried to kill myself but my family got to me in time.

"Edward! Come down here now!" Alice screamed. I ran downstairs

"Welcome to MTV's New Music, we're here with Second chance the band sweeping the nation. Let's go see part of their song."

A girl with long dark, rich brown hair struted on to stage singing and swinging;

Turn It Off, Turn It On Left The Vibrate On Your Phone Call Me Up, Wanna Talk Then You Freeze Me.  
It's The Same When You're Gone,  
Keep Me Guessing What You Want,  
But My Heart Says It's You Who Can Please Me.  
I Get Pushed To Extremes,  
And I Should Know What It Means,  
But I Cant Bear The Game, To Be Over.  
When You're Moves Never Change,  
Only Got Myself To Blame,  
Cuz I Fall For It Over And Over.

Two more girls joined her a redhead and a short girl with black and blue spikie hair

[CHORUS]  
You're Like My First Bad Habit I Can't Live Without It,  
I Can't Give You Up, Give You Up,  
And Even Though You're Trouble I Come Back For Double,  
I Can't Say Enough Is Enough.  
Im A Part Of You,  
You're A Part Of Me,  
And Your Love Is Wrong But I Can't Get Free.  
You're Like My First Bad Habit How Am I Gonna Give You Up.

You're The Worse, You're The Best,  
Something Different From The Rest,  
Its A Fact, Seeing You's Never Easy.  
Like My Style, Hate My Friends,  
Oh, The Conflict Never Ends,  
How Much Worse Can It Get When You Tease Me.

I Don't Know,  
I Don't Know,  
I Don't Know,  
I Don't Know,  
The Way We Go Around,  
Can't Put My First Bad Habit Down.  
I Don't Know,  
I Don't Know,  
I Don't Know,  
I Don't Know,  
The Way We Go Around,  
I Just Can't Give You Up.

[CHORUS]  
You're Like My First Bad Habit I Can't Live Without It,  
I Can't Give You Up, Give You Up,  
And Even Though You're Trouble I Come Back For Double,  
I Can't Say Enough Is Enough.  
Im A Part Of You,  
You're A Part Of Me,  
And Your Love Is Wrong But I Can't Get Free.  
You're Like My First Bad Habit How Am I Gonna Give You Up.

Turn It Off, Turn It On,  
Off Off, On On,  
Keep Me Guessing What You Want,  
Guess Im Guessing What You Want.  
Turn It Off, Turn It On,  
Off Off, On On,  
Keep Me Guessing What You Want,  
Guess Im Guessing What You Want.

[CHORUS]  
You're Like My First Bad Habit I Can't Live Without It,  
I Can't Give You Up, Give You Up,  
And Even Though You're Trouble I Come Back For Double,  
I Can't Say Enough Is Enough.  
Im A Part Of You,  
You're A Part Of Me,  
And Your Love Is Wrong But I Can't Get Free.  
You're Like My First Bad Habit How Am I Gonna Give You Up.

"That was First bad Habit" The talk show person said waving the girls over

"Here we have Bella Mason(the dark, rich brown hair) -who waved- Alicia Mason(the short girl with black and blue spikes) and Mikki Mason( the redhead)" Mr Jones said as each girl smiled.

"Did he say Bella Mason?" I asked Alice nodded shocked with the others

"We have a concert coming up on- i think in the next two days right Bella?" Mikki said

"Um yeah! Everyone should come." Bella said nodding

"Also anyone who wants to see any of your videos go to youtube. And type in Second Chances."Alicia said

"Don't you just love youtube?" Bella asked before contining." Well we have to go or Jon will tear us apart." Bella said smirking.

"What songs are you girls and your brothers and Belinda of course -will be performing?" Mr. Jones said

"Um-Baby Come back to me( I'll be singing that solo).Lose Your Love,When I Grow Up, Cowboy Casanova, All American Girl, My life would suck without you and some others from our thrid album." Bella said smiling a smile that melted my cold,frozen, heart.

APOV

The show ended and I went to the computer and typed in 'Second Chances'. What seemed like a million hits came up-she clicked All American Girl.

(all american girl video-carrie underwood)

Bella walked up to the screen and sung

Since the day they got married (a vampire who looked like Carlisle stood behind her smiling)  
He'd been praying for a little baby boy Someone he could take fishing Throw the football and be his pride and joy He could already see him holding that trophy Taking his team to state But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket(a nurse walked out carrying and pink blanket)  
All those big dreams changed

Bella and a woman who looked like Edward appeared by the man smiling as Bella sung

And now, he's wrapped around her finger She's the center of his whole world And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American girl

Bella and Alicia stood singing and smiling in a cheerleading outfit with Jon standing behing them.

Sixteen short years later She was falling for the senior football star Before you knew it he was dropping passes Skipping practice just to spend more time with her The coach said, hey son what's your problem Tell me have you lost your mind Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college Boy, you better tell her goodbye

Then Carlisle look -a-like appeared again next to Jon and Alicia.

But now, he's wrapped around her finger She's the center of his whole world And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American

And when they got married and decided to have one of their own She said, be honest, tell me what you want And he said, honey you outta know

A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American

Now, he's wrapped around her finger She's the center of his whole world And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American girl

All the girls sung aswell as the woman who looked like Edward.

All American girl

The camera flashed to each girls' smiling face and then faded away. I looked at Edward and saw that he was in shock and shaking with sobs.  
I looked at Jasper confused then spoke to Edward..

"Edward, I know that she was great but really....it was just a song." I said. -a great song actually. He looked down at me with a unreadable look on his face

"That was my mother." He said as we all looked at him in silent shock. 


	2. Chapter 2

EMPOV

Woah, Edward's Mom is Bella's mom....kinky. Sick. But then again.....-I caught annoyed expression on Eddie's face, and there goes the growls. Nice.

"Alice how about you do your little clickie-click thing there and find their house?" Oh yeah I'm smart. Rosie would be proud. Bella would be....amused, worried, but proud too.

"Emmett are you feeling okay?" Jasper asked me amused while everyone tried not to laugh.

"Ummm yeah. Perfectly fine why?" I asked him....wait I think I have a idea. Stupid War Man.

"It's just that...you had an idea. And having an idea means having a brain." Emo-man(Jasper) said like he was talking to a child. I growled at him , of course being the 'funny' man -well I'm the only man. Edward isn't a man he's never gotten laid and Jasper is well...a sissy.

"Okay Emmett." Alice said going to 'google' and typing in Bella Masen. Alice typed in 'home' and a picture of Bella and her family in front of a house...address.  
13490 Sparkling Road. Hey that's our street.

"So Bella lives down the street from us. Lets' go!" Alice said running out the door. Edward...he was frozen. Everyone followed Alice and soon we were in front of Bella's house. We stayed in the woods careful not to be caught. We heard Bella talking with her sister, the red-headed pixie-

"Puh-lease Jingle-Bells!?" the pixie asked,good nick name for Belly-Boo.

Bella sighed "No Alicia. I'm not going to take you future surfing. Remember last time?" Bella asked Alicia =, walking outside in a short jean short and a tight black tank-top that said 'Bite Me' in red.

"Ummm...."

"You conviced Uncle to wear a tutu! He is a vampire, a blood-sucking person. Not a damn ballerina!" Bella said throwing her hands up. The blue and black spikie girl walked out with a tub of water and soup.

"What's wrong Bellerina?" Blue-black spike girl asked. Bella glowered at her.

"Well Mikki, besides that name you decided to give me," Bella glared at Mikki and Alicia "Alicia here wants me to take her future surfing. Again."

"Really?" Mikki asked splashing Bella with water. Bella growled.

"MIKKI! My hair!" Bella said as our jaws dropped.

"Aw sorry princess. Want to tell Mommy? Or Dad?Or Daddy?" Mikki mocked splashing her again " Or how about your Uncles?"

Then Mikki was air=born and a fire ball was in her face. "Or I can just do that." Bella said smirking

"Awww Bella, you know I was kidding." A tall buff dude ran out and then tackled Bella but got thrown back.

"What is going on here?!" Mrs. Masen asked walking outside. Bella ran to her.

"Hey Mommy. Their picking on the baby." Bella pouted like Alice does.

"Children what did I say about mocking your sister?" Elizabeth asked them

"But Elizabeth! Bella was the one...oh never mind!" Mikki said. Bella giggled if you could call it that...it sounded like running water yet a dangerous river. The tall buff dude tried to tackle Bella again but only caught air as Bella appeared behind him frowning..

"Really? Nate I thought you would've learned by now."Bella stomped her foot in a Alice fashion "Though it is kinda fun to watch you try." Bella laughed sounded...., yet her laugh sounded like bells.

Bella gasped and looking like Alice does when she has a vision. "What is it Bella?" A girl who looked lot like Bella asked running outside.

"Belinda...She's having a vision." Nate said stating the obivious.

Mikki slapped him upside the head "No shit sherlock. No, she's goofing around." Mikki snapped. What is with these people and sounding like us.

Bella came back to the present, her eyes a startling and frightening vivid red with black swirls swirling in them. Her normal dark,rich, brown hair turned to black with vivid red flames lightening through it like it was in fire. Flames licking at her hands and feet.

"Bella? What is it honey?" Jon asked coming outside Bella looked at him and he flew back. She looked at Alicia and told her

"Take my cell, call Jake tell him that the red-head vampire is back with Maria and a army." Bella said in a eerie voice. Maria? That was the vampire that changed Jasper

I looked at Jasper to see that he was pissed and growling low.

"Bella what are you going to do?" Belinda asked already knowing what was going to happen.... Bella didn't answer she just ran off but she stopped in front of us we moved back into the trees.

"You follow me and you'll die. Especially you Edward." Bella said running through the forest behind us. My family was frozen. But then Bella's family was falling apart and Elizabeth too.

"No. I can't lose another child. I can't. "Elizabeth was muttering before screaming "Carl!"

A Carlisle clone ran outside in doctors clothing and asked what was wrong. Before long the werewolves were there and stepping out and phasing running into the woods following Bella. We could easily figure out which was Jacob Black. We followed them to where Bella went and saw Victoria and Maria circling Bella while their army of newborns were crouched and ready.

"Well, well, welll. What do we have here?" Bella asked " A bitch and her mini bitch." Bella said to the two circling her.

Maria growled out "You won't be saying that when we're finished with you this time. Your still the stupid,little problem of a human as before." The army laughed well more like growled.

"Oh Maria I pity you. You couldn't have Jasper and you can't have me. Your powerless." Bella said smirking becoming still. "Besides my father will kill you. If not my Uncles most definitly will."

Maria and Victoria laughed "They won't find you dear." Victoria said walking closer to Bella flicking a piece of Bella's hair away from Bella's face.

Victoria sighed "This isn't even our fight. Sweets, if your-sorry not yours anymore Edward hadn't killed James then we might have been friends Bella. Might." Victoria said softly. Maria snorted making Bella and Victoria look at her.

"Hey I just hate you. I mean hello? Why would anyone refuse a chance to be working with me? And your the one who escaped." Maria said smirking crouching low Bella doing the same.

"Hmm well maybe your just not good enough." Bella asked before Maria lunged at Bella but caught landed behind Maria and stomped on her legs. Victoria ran forward but Bella caught her by the neck and threw her into some newborns.

Maria bit Bella's leg and then the newborns launched themselves at Bella and then we heard a loud scream from the pile. We heard movement overheard. It was Alicia and Mikki

"You got to love a good fight." Alicia said giggling. Mikki nodded

"Front row seats." Mikki agreed. The rest of the family...well the children were on the gorund lounging around the bottom of the trees

"Aren't you even worried about her?" Rose snapped worried for Bella.

"Sure. But then again we know Bella. Hey wait a minute. Your the Cullens." Mikki said Belinda's eyes moving from Bella to us.

"Your the reason Maria and Victoria's after Bella. The reason that she's sad. The reason why she was beat and raped then changed!" Belinda growled. Rose froze at the moment Belinda said beat and raped.

Alicia gasped "Your the pain from her past that she blocked from me."

"What you mean......beat and raped?" Rose asked was Jon who answered,

"Belly-Bean was kidnapped for about 2 weeks before she was changed. Charlie had almost given up hope that she was alive. A young werewolf named Jacob Black and the pack didn't sleep the entire 2 weeks--they loved Bella. During those 2 weeks she was beat and raped repeatedly. But she grew stronger, and she began to close herself off...a shell," Jon stopped for a moment

"Bella took what they gave her without screaming and it pissed off Maria and then the Volturi got involved. But not before Maria and Victoria bit Bella everywhere. They got away. When the brothers came they found Bella changing but here's the strange thing----she wasn't screaming. Or in pain-she was simply took a liking to her-and he became her father figure for the first 21 years. Then while she was there she learned to fight and while hunting she meet Elizabeth and Carl. She told her Daddy and Uncles that she loved them but wanted travel. They agreed. Bella knows that she may be fighting alone now that she isn't. If you look in the trees right across you'll see Jane lurking." Mikki said pointing and we followed her finger and saw a enraged Jane running out of the trees screaming.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!!" Jane growled crouching next to Bella. Then Maria and Victoria and newborn army was gone.

"Jane?What are you doing here?" Bella asked Jane quietly. Jane smiled at Bella making us tense

"Well.....WE'RE HAVING A BALL!" Jane squealed very loudly and Bella's cov....family ran foward greeting Bella and Jane. We saw Bella and Mikki stare at each other and Bella nod teleporting.

"You really don't listen do you?" Bella asked from behind us smirking.

EPOV

The way Bella fought was....sexy. Erotic. She looked like a avenging angel. Beautiful though dangerous

"You really don't listen do you?" Bella asked from behind us smirking.

"Bella....." Alice begun before Bella walked forward and hugged Alice.

"I missed you to Alice." Bella whispered into Alices' hair.

"Rose get over here. I misses you to sister."Bella said and then our girls were all sobbing and holding onto one another. Emmett....

"Little sister your awesome! And guess what----I had an idea!" Emmett said picking Bella up in a bear hug

"That's great Em. Jasper---" Bella said letting go of Emmett and walked to Jasper giving him a hug.

"Bella I'm so-"

"Don't finish that sentence. I forgave as soon as it happened." Bella said smiling at him. Then she turned to me..

"You know you really didn't hid my stuff very well." Bella said hugging me tightly. I held onto her tightly not wanting to let go.

"I didn't want to leave but....." She cut me off with a kiss. I responded roughly.

"I love you Lamb."

"I love you to my Lion." 


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

The next morning everyone was watching TV. Then Rosalie turned it off.

"HEY!" yelled everyone in the room only to be silenced by Rosalie's icy glare. Then Rosalie turned to me and a soft, sad look on her face.

"Bella why did Maria want you?" she asked me softly as I looked away but my stare caught Jaspers horrific one.

"What's wrong Jasper?" I asked quietly moving from Edwards' lap to Jaspers' side. He looked at me

"Bella, anwser the question. Why did Maria want you??" He asked in a tone that screamed over-protective brother. I looked away and mumble the answer fast and low.

"What??" They all asked.

I sighed "Because I'm a Propshecy. I'm am very powerful...and dangerous. Maria thought that if she had me in her and Victorias' army then they could over-power the Volturi. So they took me. For 2weeks I was beat and raped. By many newborns. Even by Maria," and sob broke through and Jasper put his arm around me. "I was just trying to find the meadow. I mean Jake was always busy with patroling and after the motercycle accident he decided no more bike." I said looking away.

"No more bike?" Emmett asked, and just before I answered the front door got kicked in making me jump up in a crouch only to see....

"BELLS! You kicked that red-headed bitchs' ass didn't you? And her mini bitch?" Jake asked walking in to the living room followed by Seth,Paul,Collin,Embry,Quil,Sam,Jared, Leah, and their imprints Emily, John, Clare, Marie and ...

"ANGELA!" I shouted running to Ang grabbing her in a huge Bella-hug

She laughed " Bells, hows it going? Kick any vampires arses?" Angela asked me excitedly. She was Jake's imprint. She turned out to be a witch and granted herself immortily.

"Two of them. Victoria and Maria." Angela nodded her head grinning. Then she gasped looking behind me. I turned to find Jane behind me smiling and I looked at Angela and she was grinning from ear to ear then she ran to Jane hugging her.

"I MISSED YOU! Where's Heidi?Demetri?Felix?Alec? Jane tell me."Angela said in a rush. Like she only had an hour to live.

"Angela chill its not like we're going to die." I laughed" Or you for that matter." Everyone except the Cullens laughed. My door was fixed and now its broken..again

I growled turning around to see Felix grinning then his grin be wipe off. "HE DID IT BELLS! I am just a handsome, ....passerby." I growled once more at him,

"FELIX!!YOU BROKE MY HOUSE!!!"I growled running after him and heard Demtri yell

"FELIX I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO IT! BUT DID YOU LISTEN? NOOOO!"Demtri yelled laughing. I tackled Felix and leviated him to a tree and hung him by his toes.I walked away dusting my hands off smiling.

"Yeah, I missed you to Felix."I walked inside and sat on Edwards lap. My mom walked in the room with the phone in her hand smiling.

"Bell dear? That was Russal Moore,the director. He wants you Alicia,Belinda, and Mikki to star in his movie "The Clique." Mom said smiling.

"Well girls what do you think?"I asked them and they all squealed.

I laughed "Tell yes. We would love to be in his movie."

"Wonderful."And she walked back into the kitchen talking on the phone. I looked at Edward and he had this sad painful look on his face.

"Edward are you alright?"I asked worried. He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm fine love." then Mom walked back in and looked at me.

"Hey Bell remember that song that I keep singing?" I nodded "You would mind playing it with me, it has to do with my human life. I just can't remember how."

"Sure," I said getting up We walked into the Music room ,well one of them at least.I sat at the piano next to Mom and started playing.

Elizabeth:

I said a baby mommy loves you i wouldnt know what i'd do without you i said a mommy loves you i wouldnt know what to do if i was to loose you

i said a baby listen the very first day that i held you in my arms i knew, that i had to change my ways and keep you safe from harm

Bellla:

oh when you smile, it makes my life worth while and living, so every night i pray, and thank the lord that your my blessing, babyboy your my everything

*chores*

i said mommy loves you my pride and joy mommy loves you my baby boy and later on in this life, you hear this song and its called mommy's lullaby

Both:

repeat chores*

let me tell you something i know that im still young, and some people like to judge of what they see, but im gonna raise you good oh just you wait and see coz

*chores x2*

you hear this song its called mommy's lullaby, i said a mommy loves you, i wouldnt know what i'd do , without you i said mommy loves you, i wouldnt know what to do, if i was to loose you

I played the last note and smiled at Mom.

"I love it. Thanks Bella, it means alot to me." I smiled at her words.

"No problem Mom. You know there is a chance that whoever this song is for,probably a son, was changed. If we put it on a CD and get out there then he might hear it and come find you."I said and then heard a crash in the living room. Mom and I ran in there to see Edward out of the door.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked the Cullens. They looked at each other and shrugged.

Mom tapped me on the shoulder " Dears its time for your recordind for the new CD. Josh is downstairs already waiting." She smiled softly.

"Okay Mom. Come on guys. Um Alice could you find Edward? Bring him back you guys can listen to the recording."I said to see her leaving already. Visions.

The Cullens that stayed followed me and the band downstairs.

"Hey Bella, girls, Jon Nate." Josh said hugging us each.

"Lets start with According to you?" I asked and everyone nodded. We got in postion with me starting.

Bella:

According to you I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you.

All girls:

But according to him I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

Alicia :

According to you I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place.  
According to you I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with it.  
According to you. According to you.

Bella and Mikki:

But according to him I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

Belinda:

I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh-- no.  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay.

All girls:

According to me you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right.  
But according to him I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. [you, you]  
According to you. [you, you]

Bella and Belinda:

According to you I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.

We finished that song and relized Alice and Edward were back I smiled at them.

"Okay how about Need you now with Bella and Jon?" Josh asked through the speaker. Jon moved up next to me.

Bella:

Picture perfect memories,  
Scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone cause, I cant fight it anymore.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time.

Jon and Bella:

Its a quarter after one, Im all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldnt come, but I lost all control and I need you now. And I dont know how I can do without, I just need you now.

JOn:

Another shot of whiskey, cant stop looking at the door.  
Wishing youd come sweeping in the way you did before.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time.

Both:

Its a quarter after one, Im a little drunk,  
And I need you now.  
Said I wouldnt call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I dont know how I can do without, I just need you now. ((jon and I moved closer to each other)

Bella:

Yes Id rather hurt than feel nothing at all.  
Its a quarter after one, Im all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldnt call but Im a little drunk and I need you now.  
And I dont know how I can do without, I just need you now.  
I just need you now.  
Oh baby I need you now. ((I sung softly))

"How about So what?" I asked the band and they nodded. Mikki and Alicia and Belinda moved next to me grinning and I laughed grinning back at them.

Bellla:

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Mikki:  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

Belinda:

I guess i just lost my husband I don't know where he went So i'm gonna drink my money I'm not gonna pay his rent (Nope)  
I got a brand new attitude And i'm gonna wear it tonight I wanna get in trouble I wanna start a fight

Bella:

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na I wanna start a fight Na Na Na Na Na Na Na I wanna start a fight

All girl::

So so what?  
I'm still a rock star I got my rock moves And i don't need you And guess what I'm having more fun And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight I'm alright, I'm just fine And you're a tool So so what?  
I am a rockstar I got my rock moves And i don't want you tonight

Alicia::

The waiter just took my table And gave to Jessica Simp-

Bella ::Shit!

Alicia:

I guess i'll go sit with drum boy At least he'll know how to hit What if this song's on the radio Then somebody's gonna die I'm gonna get in trouble My ex will start a fight

Mikki:

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na He's gonna start a fight Na Na Na Na Na Na Na We're all gonna get in a fight!

All girls:  
So so what?  
I'm still a rock star I got my rock moves And i don't need you And guess what I'm having more fun And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight I'm alright, I'm just fine And you're a tool So so what?  
I am a rock star I got my rock moves And i don't want you tonight

Bella::

You weren't there You never were You weren't all But thats not fair I gave you life I gave my all You weren't there You let me fall

Mikki::

So so what?  
I'm still a rock star I got my rock moves And i don't need you And guess what I'm having more fun And now that we're done (we're done)  
I'm gonna show you tonight I'm alright(I'm alright),I'm just fine (I'm just fine)  
And you're a tool So so what?  
I am a rock star I got my rock moves And i don't want you tonight

Belinda and Bella::

No No, No No I Don't want you tonight You weren't there I'm gonna show you tonight I'm alright, I'm just fine And you're a tool So so what?  
I am a rock star I got my rock moves And i don't want you tonight

Nate::

Ba da da da da da

"How about sexy chick? Please Bella!?" Nate asked me with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure."

Jon::

Yes i can see her Cause every girl here wanna be her

Ohh shes a diva They feel the same and i wanna meet her They say she low down, its just a roomer and i dont believe them they say she needs to slow down the baddest thing around town

She is nothing like a girl youve ever seen before, nothing you can compare to your neighborhood whore Im trying find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful The way that booty movin i just cant take no more Have to stop what Im doing so I can pull her close Im trying to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful

Nate::

(Damn Girl)

Chorus Damn Yous a sexy chick, a sexy chick Damn yous a sexy chick, damn girl Damn Yous a sexy chick, a sexy chick Damn yous a sexy chick, damn girl

Yes i can see her Cause every girl here wanna be her

Both::

Ohh shes a diva They feel the same and i wanna meet her They say she low down, its just a roomer and i dont believe them they say she needs to slow down the baddest thing around town

She is nothing like a girl youve ever seen before nothing you can compare to your neighbourhood whore Im trying to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful The way that booty movin I cant take no more((Me and Alicia shake our asses and drop it)  
Have to stop what Im doing so I can pull her close Im trying to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful

(Damn Girl)

Chorus Damn Yous a sexy chick, a sexy chick((The girls started grinded on each other)  
Damn yous a sexy chick, damn girl Damn Yous a sexy chick, a sexy chick Damn yous a sexy chick, damn girl

Damn Yous a sexy bitch, a sexy chick Damn yous a sexy bitch, damn girl((I rubbed my hands down my sides and sucked on my finger)  
Damn Yous a sexy bitch, a sexy chick Damn yous a sexy bitch, A SEXY chick

At the end me and the girls ran our hands through our hair and moaned.

"DAMN BELLA!" Emmett screamed over the intercom. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay next song..." 


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom! Mom what's wrong?!" I said quickly checking over her but she just shook her head and smiled.

"Sweetie Get off is number 1 on the charts! Oh, and the MTV music people called and want you, just you, to sing a song." She said quickly before I screamed and jumped on and down.

Mom laughed"Oh and your father is here." I squealed and ran upstairs.

"DADDY!!!" I yelled and ran and hugged him. He laughed and hugged me back.

"Hey sweetie. Why are you so excited?" Daddy asked me cautiously I noticed that Jane and the others had came from downstairs and into the living room.

"GET OFF IS NUMBER 1!"I squealed. Then the girls in the band joined in with me and Jane and Heidi. The boys just hi-fived each other.

"AND MTV wants me top sing on of my songs. I was thinking Temparary Home." I said and Alicia gasped

"But...but that is the song about your mother. I mean Renee. I've never heard it except when I saw your past."

Mikki spoke "Yeah Bell you don't even think about it. I mean I would know." she said giggling I rolled my eyes.

"I know but.." I started then Mom walked in.

"Jasmine,Lillian and Ellis are in the drive-way dear." I grinned and walked to the door but it opened by its self and 15 bags floated in.

"Lill! Great to see you! You can drop your bags where ever I guess." I spoke as I wathed my tall,curvy blonde haired friend. Lillian Rose Hale.

"Same to you Bell. Say do you have a mirror?I haven't looked at my..."

"Hair,make-up OH! And of course my outfit needs to be changed." I finished. I hugged her then felt a pixie hug me tightly.

"HI BELLA!OHMIGOSH WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING! I ONLY HAVE...19 BAGS! I KNOW THATS SOOO LITTLE!!" Ellis said fliping her shouler lenght black spiky hair back grinning up at me. I rolled my eyes. Ellis Mary Bradon.

"Where's Jazz?" I asked looked around and felt a calm move over me.

"Jazzy!" My tall slightly childish looking honey blonde friend smilied with closed lips and hugged me. Jasmine Alice Whitlock.

"Ellis wanted to come. She saw you and the gang accepting an award. And your wedding? How are you marrying?" She tilted her head and burrowed her eyebrows. I shrugged.

"LILLIAN ROSE HALE GET YOUR GORGEOUS LEVIATING ASS DOWN HERE!" Ellis yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Lilli appeared at the top and slowly walked down.

"Ellis I can hear you even if you whisper. No need to yell." Jasmine smiled easing the tension. I giggled seeing my friends again.

"Ladies lets just calm down."

"Jasmine Alice Whitlock you will not tell me to calm down."Lilli said deathly calm glaring at Jasmine.

"Oh! How rude of me. Let me introduce everyone." I introduced my family then got to the cullens.

"This is Carlisle,Esme,Emmett,Edward and Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale and Rosalie Hale."

"Everyone this is Jasmine Alice Whitlock,she can calm people down and stuff." Jazz smilied and waved.

"Ellis Mary Bradon, she can see the future. But its more solid than what Alice sees." Ellis squealed and waved.

"And this beauty over here is Lillian Rose Hale, she can leviate things with her mind." Lilli smilied.

"Did you say Brandon?

"Did you say Hale?"

"Did you say Whitlock?" Jasper,Alice,and Rosalie said at the same time. I nodded.

"I had a little sister named Lillian." Rose said softly looking at gasped and stepped foreward towards Rose.

"I had a sister named Ellis." Alice spke quietly and Ellis ran and hugged her.

"My sister was named Jasmine." Jasmine walked slowly and stood next to Jasper.

"How do you know everyone in our past Bella?" Emmett asked.

"What do you mean?"

"First Edwards mom, then Jaspers,Alices,and Roses sisters? Whos next my brother?" He asked.

"Last name McCarty?First name Brian?" I asked he nodded.

"Daddy can Brian be let go then?" I asked with puppy dog eyes. he sighed and called Gianna as he spoke we heard a wooping sound and growls and laughs

"BRIAN!MARCUS SAID THAT YOU CAN LEAVE THE GUARD!" Gianna yelled. Poor thing.

"HELL YEAH!" We heard then Brians voice over the phone.

"Hey thanks Marcus." I grabbed the phone.

"Bri?" I spoke hearing his grin through the phone.

"BELLBELL!"

"Hey come to my house in Forks okay? Got a surpise for you." I said grinning at Emmett.

"Its a prank book." and hung up. I looked at the clock. 5,4,3,2,...1

"BELL WHERE'S MY BELLBELL! AND MY PRANK BOOK? HEY ARE YOU STILL A VIRGIN? GOD BELLA YOUR 110 TIME TO SCORE!" Brians booming voice yelling as he ran in then stopped and looked at Emmett.

"Em??

"Brian?" Then the two brothers hugged. Emmett introduced Rose and her little sister. I noticed Brian starring at Lilli.

"OMFG! WHAT IS WITH THE HALES AND MCCARTYS? FIRST EM AND ROSE NOW BRI AND LIL!" I yelled then giggled. 


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

"Hey Jake?" I asked softly. He looked up worried.

"Yeah Bells?"

"Remember that song I wrote about you and me. And human lives? Temporary Home. Want to sing it with me at the MTV Music Awards?" I asked quietly.

"'s practice."

Jacob:

**Little boy, 6 years old  
A little too used to bein' alone  
Another new mom and dad,another school  
Another house that'll never be home  
When people ask him how he likes this place  
He looks up and says with a smile upon his face**

Bella and Jacob::

_**This is my temporary home  
It's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through  
This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is my  
Temporary Home."  
**_

Bella:

_Young mom on her own  
She needs a little help got nowhere to go  
She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out  
Because a half-way house will never be a home  
At night she whispers to her baby girl  
Someday we'll find a place here in this world  
_

Both::

"_**This is our temporary home  
It's not where we belong  
Windows and rooms that we're passin' through  
This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is our  
Temporary Home."**_

Bella::

_Old man, hospital bed  
The room is filled with people he loves  
And he whispers don't cry for me  
I'll see you all someday  
He looks up and says "I can see God's face"_

_Both:_

_**This is my temporary home  
It's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through  
This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is my  
Temporary Home."  
**_

_**This is our temporary home**_

"That's beautiful you guys." Alice said softly. Jake and I turned around to see everyone standing there staring at us. I looked away and blushed slightly.

"How can you still blush Bella?" Carlisle asked curiously. I looked at him.

"One of my powers. I can have human qualties." I answered then remembered my power over nature and that nature does with giving birth.

I jumped up and ran to Rose and touched her stomach then Esmes' stomach.

"Bella what are you doing love?" Edward asked me as I went around touching all the girls stomachs except for Jane,Alicia.

"I have the power of nature. And nature does with giving birth. Rose,Esme, and the other girls including me can now have a baby." I said smiling. Rose ran and hugged my sobbing saying thank you over and over.

"It's fine Rose. I know you wanted a baby. Alice do you want a baby?" I looked at my best friend who was jumping up and down.

"YES YES YES YES!!!" I laughed touching Alice's stomach when my phone rang.

_Hey Hey! You You! I don't like your grilfriend_

_Hey Hey! You You! I can be your girlfriend._

"Hola." I said giggling.

"Bella dear. How are you?" My fclose friend Vera asked. I met her when I went to New York. She was dry sobbing at a grave stone.

_Flashback:_

_"Are you alright?" I asked quietly walked to her. She looked up at me with vemon tears with dark red eyes._

_"Why does the world hate me?" She asked quietly looking back at the gravestone. I looked at it_

_Henry J. Morno_

_1890-1892_

_"The world doesn't hate you. My name is Bella. What's yours?" I asked sitting next to her._

_"Vera." Vera whispered touching the letters. We left a hour later talking and laughing._

"Bella? Dear are you there?" Vera asked softly.

"Yeah just remembering how we meet. You know its almost time to go visit Henry's grave again." I said. I heard Vera's sigh of pain.

"Yeah. Zafrina,Senna, Kachiri, and me will be coming up to your place in about a hour." Vera said.

"An hour? From the Amazon?" I asked.

"Well we have a friend who is going to teleport us there." She said. then laughed

"Dear Bella I have to go. Promise to see me later yes?" Vera asked.

"Of course Vera. See you soon." I said hanging up. I turned back to everyone.

"Vera's coming and she's bringing Kachiri and Senna and Zafrina!" I squealed. Rose burrowed her eyebrows.

"Vera? What's her last name?" She asked.

"Morno. Her husband was David. I met her in New York. She was visiting her son Henrys grave. He died at the age of 2." I said frowning.

"Blondish brown hair? Sharp features?" She asked walking forward.

"Yes. I think I have a picture. I have pictures of all my friends." I ran upstairs and got my album. I turned the page to Charlotte.

"My sister Charlotte. Her husbands a strong-willed man named Peter." I said showing them the picture.

_Flashback:_

_"Lotte take a picture please? I screamed holding the camera._

_"NO!"She yelled laughing holding her hand out infront of her face._

_"Fine." She lowered her hand and gave me a look that said really?_

_I flashed the picture. "THANKIES!"_

I turned the page and saw the picture of me and Vera laughing and hugging.

_Flashback::_

_"Bella! SAVE ME!" Vera screamed running behind me._

_I laughed "From who?"_

_She grabbed me in a tight hugging laughing with me._

_"ALL CLEAR!" We both giggled and saw a flash taken of us._

_"DADDY!REALLY?"_

"Is that her Rose?" She nodded. I gave her the photo album.

"You guys can look through them. Edward come with me please?" I asked and ran out the door to the meadow.

"What did Emmett mean about 'Edwards mom'?" I asked sitting down. He walked and sat next to me.

"Elizabeth Mason is my mom. From my human lullaby you and her played was the one she wrote for me." He said watching me closely.

"She's your mom?" I asked quietly as he nodded.

"Okay."I said and smiled at him.

_I CAN FEEL YOU CRYING_

_I CAN FEEL YOU SINGING_

_I CAN FEEL YOU ALL AROUND ME_

"Jasper?" I asked into the phone

"WHY ARE YOU WITH LUCY AND NETTE??" Jasper yelled into the phone.

"Their two of my friends. They helped me while I was kidnapped. They brought me food and things. Why?" I asked.

"They were with Maria when she changed me." Jazz said quietly. I gasped.

"Oh. Jazz I'm sorry I didn't know." I quietly. But I knew he could hear me.

"Well come on back home now darling."He drawled out the darling, southern accent coming out.

Edward and I ran towards the house. I ran upstairs to my room shouting "Have to get ready!" I placed all my clothes-well my hot sexy clothes in my black and blue suitcase. I changed my outfit.

A dark gray sweater dress with gray scrunch boots. I curled my hair and put soft gray eyeshadow on. Looked pretty hot. I walked downstairs.

_TREES BILLOWING BECAUSE OF LONINESS_

_GRASS SMELLS THE ILLISION_

_WATER CARRIES ME AWAY_

"Zafrina!Where are you guys?"I asked taking my suitcase outside.

"Almost there Bella darling." She hung up. A minute later I heard a loud music playing coming closer

_Trippin out  
Spinning around  
I'm underground  
I fell down  
Yeah I fell down_

I'm freaking out, where am I now?  
Upside down and I can't stop it now  
Can't stop me now, oh oh

I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I won't cry

_I found myself in Wonderland  
Get back on my feet, on the ground  
Is this real?  
Is this pretend?  
I'll take a stand until the end_

I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I won't cry

I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, and I won't cry 

Vera's hands were waving outside the window her singing along with the lyrics. And Senna leaning over driving from the passenger seat. Kachiri and Zafrina were sitting in the back holding onto each other.

"BELLA!" Vera leaned out the window and...yep she did. Vera fell out of the window.


	6. Chapter 6

_Flashback:_

_Kate,Irina and Tanya were all giggling with me. We were taking pictures and everything. While Carmen and Eleazar watched us smiling._

_"Bella you have to!" Tanya yelled. I noticed Carmen was videoing us._

_"NO!" the 15 year old me yelled laughing running behind Kate._

_end flashback_

Epov.

Bella was gone for a week with the Amazons. It was painful. Mikki came running downstairs with a box of videos. With Bella's handwriting on it. _Bella's Memories._

"Let's watch." and with that she popped one in.

_A 15 year old Bella ran infront of the screen shouting 'no' over and over._

_"Tayna no! I'm not doing it!" Bella shouted running behind Kate._

_Then all the girls; Tanya,Kate,Irina and Bella started dancing a minute later._

_"Carmen no laughing. You too Eleazer." Bella said and the video cut off._

"She knows Tanya?" I asked looking at Mikki,she shrugged her shoulders putting in the next tape.

In the next couple of hours we had watched all of my Bella's memories. Her and Charlie, Charlie and Renne singing to her at night. To present day.

"She's sisters with Charlotte and Peter??"Jasper asked shocked. I nodded my head answering him.

I heard Alicia squeal and run down the stairs. "PHONE!" And put the phone on speaker.

"HEYYY!!! HOW IS EVERYONE?!" Bella's angel voice came over the phone. My dead heart soared. Everyone shouted their hellos.

"Hello my love." I said smiling towards the phone.

_eeck.-emmett_

"Hi my lion."Bella giggled." Everyone go to Italy, we're on a plane over there now." She said and hunged up.

"Well you heard the lady. Get packing!" Lillian shouted annoyed.

** few hours later**

Volterra Itlay, home of the most horrid vampires in the world. Home of my one true love Bella Marie Swan Masen Voultri. And soon she will have the name Cullen to hers.

"Edward? Are you ready yet?" Alice asked me pointing to a limo.

"That's ours?!" I stuttered out. Alice's peal of laughter rang

"Of course silly! Bella sent it for us." and with that she danced off to the limo. Everyone filed in to the backseat. I looked at the back corner and saw a shadow.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The question is ; Who are you? The answer to your question is. I am Nettie." The first shadow said placing down the book she was reading to reveal her evil looking face.

"I'm Lucy. Look at me if you dare." Lucy grinned at us showing her playfully scary face.

"I'm Katherine. Over 145 years no doubt about that my dears. No doubt that you are the one for us." Katherine spoke in her old tounge. Beauty she had plenty but she couldn't be one to get along my Bella.

"Now that we've answered your stupid question. Answer ours; Who are you?" Nettie asked low and darkly.

"We're the Cullens. I'm Edward, Bella's mate." I spoke smiling remembering Bella.

"We shall see in good time Edward." Lucy spoke softly and mockingly. She flicked her dark blonde hair out of her face to show dark red searching eyes. They looked out the windows then watching the people pass by.

"When will we be home Lu?" Nettie asked bored.

"About 5 minutes give or take Net."Lucy said looking around. Quickly we were at Volturi Castle. The three girls walked us to the throne room. They all breathed a soft sigh and stepped through the doors.

"Lucy!Nette!Katherine my dears! Welcome home!"Aro spoke cheerfully clapping his hands. I looked down the line of thrones and saw a small girl with curly red hair and bright red eyes. She was speaking with a beautiful dark Princess.

My Bella was wearing a off the shoulder vevlet red ballgown that fitted her curves down to her waist and then flowed out. Her hair was curled and accompanied by a bright silver diamonded crown.

She grinned" Edward!" and stood and walked fastly to me. She launched herself into my arms, I held on to her tightly.

"I'm glad you made it because I wrote a song for you love." She said standing back. The red head she was talking to smiled. She changed clothes; tight jeans and a black shirt. A stage grew in the middle of the room.

Loud upbeat music started to play and Bella started to sing.

Bella:

How you choose to express yourself  
Its all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally,  
it comes naturally

You follow what you feel inside,  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try,  
It comes naturally,  
It comes naturally

And it takes my breath away  
What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightning,  
And I love the way you know who you are,  
And to me it's exciting,  
When you know it's meant to be,  
Everything comes naturally,  
It comes naturally,  
When you're with me baby,  
Everything comes naturally,  
It comes naturally,  
(Ba-Ba-Baby)

You have a way of moving me,  
A force of nature, your energy,  
It comes naturally,  
(You know it does,)  
It comes naturally,  
(Oh yeah)

Bella moved to the right and moved her hips never losing my gaze.

And it takes my breath away (Everytime)  
What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightning,  
And I love the way you know who you are,  
And to me it's exciting,  
When you know it's meant to be,  
Everything comes naturally,  
It comes naturally,  
When you're with me baby,  
Everything comes naturally,  
It comes naturally,  
(Ba-Ba-Baby)

When we collide, sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes,  
it takes my breath away

You are) You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally,  
it comes naturally  
When youre with me, baby  
Everything comes naturally,  
it comes naturally  
Ba-Ba-baby

Naturally (x5)  
Ba-Ba-baby

Naturally (x5)  
Everything baby comes naturally

It comes Natually

"Well?" Bella asked me scared tha I might not like it. I walked to her and hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"I loved it." I kissed her sweetly on the lips and then Alice squealed ruining the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

Edward asked me to marry him! AHHH! I'm so happy! I mean really I am Jasper and Jasmine are just glowing.

I was walking through the halls of my home, Voultri Castle, smiling at everyone I saw. Which was everyone!

I laughed to myself. I was so happy I couldn't even think clearly! Alice and Rose are planning the wedding. We're having it in Voultri. Marcus and Carlisle are walking me down the aisle. It only seemed fit for them both too since their like my dads. I'm wearing my favorite dress; A dark velvet blue with a a low neckline and my blue crown.

Alicia jumped out infront of me grinning like the Cheshure Cat from that old time movie..what was the name. Oh well.

"OHMIGOSHSLIPPEDAWAYISABOUTTOCOMEON!"Alicia yelled ((Ohmigosh Slipped Away is about to come on!))

We ran into the living room and the Cullens were there and my family. I ran and sat in Edwards lap.

"Welcome to the Music Video Awards Show! The number one band in the country, Second Chances, will be getting their awards at the awards show in New York."Ryan Seechrest said smiling.

"Let's take a trip down memory lane for a while shall we? Second Chances' very first music video. Slipped Away!" He said and the screen turned black.

When it came up you saw rain falling down hard and you heard the soft,moaning voices of the girls;

Na na, na na na, na na

the screen flashed with lightening and thunder roaring the camera swung showing Bella with fake tears falling down her face bringing black tears with mascara

I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

Edward stiffened seeing Bella cry. Even if they were fake tears.

Alicia and Belinda and Mikki joined Bella holding her as she cried

Mikki sung loudly

Na na na na na na na

Belinda and Alicia sung together over Bella's tears and shakes

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

Bella looked up with her makeup smeered and a sad look in her eyes her black hair fallen in her face

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go,

There you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

She stood up fast leaving the others on the ground and ran through the forest bending under limbs and every once in a while stopping and looking around.

A figure was walking out of the forest and then the screen flashed to the others running towards Bella. Bella ran to the man and out in the clearing

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...

Bella fell to the ground holding her face in her hands

The girls sung softly and sadly

Na na, na na na, na na

Bella looked up and cried sung

I miss you.

Then the camera swung around through the forest to the man getting in the car and driving off dropping a picture of him and Bella. Then lightening flashed and you saw the girls holding Bella as her screamed and cried.

Then everything went black.

Ryan's face came on screen, " Wow, whoever hurt Miss Bella that much better watch out. Those girls are strong." He laughed and Rosalie turned off the TV

"Wow Bella! You were AWESOME!" Alice and Emmett shouted. Edward just buried his head in my shoulder.

"Hey, we're cool. I love you." and I kissed him and he kissed me back.

"Turn it back on! NOW!" Alice and Alicia shouted. Rosa grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

"The group its self is a family. But lets take a closer look at the Mason Family." Ryan was saying.

A interview with the kids came on

"They adopted me when I was real little. My birth parents had died and my sister Belinda and I were taken from each other. Two different places,"Bella chuckled looking down." The Masons are a great family. They treated me like their own child. Then the others started coming in. The already had Jon and Nate. But Mom and Dad...they wanted more girls I guess. So they adopted Alicia and Mikki. Those two hit it off right away. Alicia and I are best friends. Then about two years later they adopted my sister Belinda."Bella said smiling at Belinda who was sitting next to Bella.

"Wow. What about you Belinda?" Katie Gossiner asked.

"Well you know about the first half of the story. I was sent to a orphange and then I was adopted actually before the Masons. But they treated me horridly so the Social Services came and took me 'home'. I spent 'bout two years there. I kept listening for anything on my sister. And I finally heard that she was adopted. All I could think was' I'll never see her again.' and ' She'll forget about Linnie," Belinda looked down. " But years later when I was about to turn 17 the Masons came and adopted me. So we drove and drove for days. And we got to their house on my 17th sitting on the porch with two big tall guys and two small pixish girls, reading a Cosmo was my sister Bella"

"Or how about Miss Bella's movies hmm? Or favorites like Jen's Body. Where Bella plays Jen Moore the popular,new,untouchable hottie who befriends the weird,shy quiet Mandy Coover."

Bella's voice over

"Mandy's so afraid over coming out of her shell. My best friend will never admit any secret. Like the fact that I was her first kiss."

Scene flash to Jen walking down the hallway in a mini MINI skirt and tank top. She walked up to a shy blonde girl.

"Hey Mandy come over to my house tonight kay?" Jen grinned and walked away.

Scenes later Mandy and Jen are talking.

"Seriously you've never been kissed?" Jen asked as Mandy shook her head.

Then Jen leaned closer smiling "Then I guess I'll have to show you how to do it." And kissed Mandy.

"Well we hate to cut that hot scene short but we have a new song(s) from the band and they want to perform. Here's Second Chance."

Bella walked forward looking angry along with the other girls and all girls grabbed their mikes and Bella sung with with anger.

**Bella:**  
_Don't come looking for me  
'Cause I'll be right here with the words you said  
and looking for the words that you say  
you know what you did you know  
And how can anybody forget the promise that you made?  
'Cause this is how a promise breaks  
I always knew you'd fall through  
And now you're proof_

**Mikki:**  
_Rewind to the first time  
that I felt it coming  
I knew it would not last  
Rewind to the first time  
that I felt it coming  
Make it quick, make it painless  
Don't tell me lies just say goodbye_

**Bella:**  
_And now you're running from me  
so cool, so scared of what you might have said  
and no one's ever looked away,  
cause we know what you did, we know  
If I told anybody, they would soon forget your name  
and you would never have a place  
I always knew you'd fall through  
And now you're proof_

**All the girls:**  
_Rewind to the first time  
that I felt it coming  
I knew it would not last  
Rewind to the first time  
that I felt it coming  
Make it quick, make it painless  
Don't tell me lies just say goodbye _

_Please don't say too much oh, I  
think we've heard enough from you,_

_The girls pranced around the stage singing and glowering at each other like the were mad._

_Oh _

_Rewind to the first time  
that I felt it coming  
I knew it would not last  
Rewind to the first time  
that I felt it coming  
Make it quick, make it painless  
Don't tell me lies just say goodbye  
Don't tell me lies just say goodbye_

The girls ended ended with a blowen kiss goodbye and haterd looks on each of their faces then a small soft smile then angry smiles and fliped off the camera.

A new sound started playing and the girls were smiling

**All the girls:**  
_I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency _

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on_

**Bella/Alicia:**  
_So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?_

**Bella:**  
_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on._

**Bella/Mikki:**  
_This is an emergency  
So are you listening?_

**Bella:**  
_And I can't pretend that I don't see this _

_It's really not your fault  
That no one cares to talk about it,  
Talk about it_

**Bella:**  
_Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive _

_So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again_

Bella/Anna:  
_I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency_

**Belinda:**  
_And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is._

**All the girls:**

_So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?_

**Bella:**  
_Well I can't pretend that I don't see this _

_It's really not your fault  
That no one cares to talk about it,  
Talk about it_

**Alicia:**

_Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive _

_These scars, they will not fade away._

**Bella:**  
_No one cares to talk about it, talk about it _

_Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive_

The girls stood tall and strong like they were out of breath.

The guys came out then and stood behind the girls grabbing their waists. An upbeat song came on and Bella grinned

_(Oooh) Tell me what you think you're lookin at,  
(Noo) So I think I'm Queen Elizabeth,  
(Oooh) And now I'm stuck inside your memory,  
(So) That's why it's so hard to get rid of me_

_Mikki:_

I'm incredible, so unforgettable,  
So no one can take my place  
I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,  
So girl get out my face

_Oh my god I'm going crazy  
Maybe 'cause were so amazing  
Everybody in there dazin'  
That's the reason why they're hatin',  
Treat us like some superstars  
And only cause that's what we are  
You know we're going really far  
And ya'll ain't even heard it all_

_Bella and the girls:_

_You hate cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
You hate cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
You hate me cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And that I'm lying cause I love it when you lookin at me  
Cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(Keep lookin at me)_

_(Wow) It seems to me like I was botherin'  
(How) cause I make walkin look like modelin  
(How) it ain't my fault the boys keep followin'  
(wow) if you were better he wouldn't be wonderin'_

I'm incredible, so unforgettable,  
So no one can take my place,  
I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,  
So girl get out my face

_Oh my god I'm going crazy  
Maybe 'cause I'm so amazing  
Everybody in there dazin'  
That's the reason why they're hatin'  
Treat us like some superstars  
And only cause that's what we are  
You know we're going really far  
And ya'll ain't even heard it all_

You hate cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
You hate cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh  
You hate me cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And that I'm lying cause I love it when you lookin at me  
Cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(Keep lookin at me)

_(Ladies) we're Prima J you know it  
We're not afraid to show it  
We hold our crown and that's right  
It can't stop us now  
The cloud we're on is golden  
They can't fix what's not broken  
Don't act like ya'll don't know  
What's bout to happen now_

_Bella:_

You hate cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem uh-huh,  
You hate cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem uh-huh  
You hate me cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And that I'm lying cause I love it when you lookin at me

All the girls:

_Cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
You hate cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem uh-huh,  
You hate cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem uh-huh  
You hate me cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And that I'm lying cause I love it when you lookin at me  
Cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(Keep lookin at me)_

Bella bent down and snaked up and said in a sexy voice

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer." And you could hear the sounds of cameras being snapped.

"Damn Bella. That was hot!" Emmett and Edward said.


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

Edward asked me to marry him! AHHH! I'm so happy! I mean really I am Jasper and Jasmine are just glowing.

I was walking through the halls of my home, Voultri Castle, smiling at everyone I saw. Which was everyone!

I laughed to myself. I was so happy I couldn't even think clearly! Alice and Rose are planning the wedding. We're having it in Voultri. Marcus and Carlisle are walking me down the aisle. It only seemed fit for them both too since their like my dads. I'm wearing my favorite dress; A dark velvet blue with a a low neckline and my blue crown.

Alicia jumped out infront of me grinning like the Cheshure Cat from that old time movie..what was the name. Oh well.

"OHMIGOSHSLIPPEDAWAYISABOUTTOCOMEON!"Alicia yelled ((Ohmigosh Slipped Away is about to come on!))

We ran into the living room and the Cullens were there and my family. I ran and sat in Edwards lap.

"Welcome to the Music Video Awards Show! The number one band in the country, Second Chances, will be getting their awards at the awards show in New York."Ryan Seechrest said smiling.

"Let's take a trip down memory lane for a while shall we? Second Chances' very first music video. Slipped Away!" He said and the screen turned black.

When it came up you saw rain falling down hard and you heard the soft,moaning voices of the girls;

Na na, na na na, na na

the screen flashed with lightening and thunder roaring the camera swung showing Bella with fake tears falling down her face bringing black tears with mascara

I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

Edward stiffened seeing Bella cry. Even if they were fake tears.

Alicia and Belinda and Mikki joined Bella holding her as she cried

Mikki sung loudly

Na na na na na na na

Belinda and Alicia sung together over Bella's tears and shakes

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

Bella looked up with her makeup smeered and a sad look in her eyes her black hair fallen in her face

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go,

There you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

She stood up fast leaving the others on the ground and ran through the forest bending under limbs and every once in a while stopping and looking around.

A figure was walking out of the forest and then the screen flashed to the others running towards Bella. Bella ran to the man and out in the clearing

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...

Bella fell to the ground holding her face in her hands

The girls sung softly and sadly

Na na, na na na, na na

Bella looked up and cried sung

I miss you.

Then the camera swung around through the forest to the man getting in the car and driving off dropping a picture of him and Bella. Then lightening flashed and you saw the girls holding Bella as her screamed and cried.

Then everything went black.

Ryan's face came on screen, " Wow, whoever hurt Miss Bella that much better watch out. Those girls are strong." He laughed and Rosalie turned off the TV

"Wow Bella! You were AWESOME!" Alice and Emmett shouted. Edward just buried his head in my shoulder.

"Hey, we're cool. I love you." and I kissed him and he kissed me back.

"Turn it back on! NOW!" Alice and Alicia shouted. Rosa grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

"The group its self is a family. But lets take a closer look at the Mason Family." Ryan was saying.

A interview with the kids came on

"They adopted me when I was real little. My birth parents had died and my sister Belinda and I were taken from each other. Two different places,"Bella chuckled looking down." The Masons are a great family. They treated me like their own child. Then the others started coming in. The already had Jon and Nate. But Mom and Dad...they wanted more girls I guess. So they adopted Alicia and Mikki. Those two hit it off right away. Alicia and I are best friends. Then about two years later they adopted my sister Belinda."Bella said smiling at Belinda who was sitting next to Bella.

"Wow. What about you Belinda?" Katie Gossiner asked.

"Well you know about the first half of the story. I was sent to a orphange and then I was adopted actually before the Masons. But they treated me horridly so the Social Services came and took me 'home'. I spent 'bout two years there. I kept listening for anything on my sister. And I finally heard that she was adopted. All I could think was' I'll never see her again.' and ' She'll forget about Linnie," Belinda looked down. " But years later when I was about to turn 17 the Masons came and adopted me. So we drove and drove for days. And we got to their house on my 17th sitting on the porch with two big tall guys and two small pixish girls, reading a Cosmo was my sister Bella"

"Or how about Miss Bella's movies hmm? Or favorites like Jen's Body. Where Bella plays Jen Moore the popular,new,untouchable hottie who befriends the weird,shy quiet Mandy Coover."

Bella's voice over

"Mandy's so afraid over coming out of her shell. My best friend will never admit any secret. Like the fact that I was her first kiss."

Scene flash to Jen walking down the hallway in a mini MINI skirt and tank top. She walked up to a shy blonde girl.

"Hey Mandy come over to my house tonight kay?" Jen grinned and walked away.

Scenes later Mandy and Jen are talking.

"Seriously you've never been kissed?" Jen asked as Mandy shook her head.

Then Jen leaned closer smiling "Then I guess I'll have to show you how to do it." And kissed Mandy.

"Well we hate to cut that hot scene short but we have a new song(s) from the band and they want to perform. Here's Second Chance."

Bella walked forward looking angry along with the other girls and all girls grabbed their mikes and Bella sung with with anger.

**Bella:**  
_Don't come looking for me  
'Cause I'll be right here with the words you said  
and looking for the words that you say  
you know what you did you know  
And how can anybody forget the promise that you made?  
'Cause this is how a promise breaks  
I always knew you'd fall through  
And now you're proof_

**Mikki:**  
_Rewind to the first time  
that I felt it coming  
I knew it would not last  
Rewind to the first time  
that I felt it coming  
Make it quick, make it painless  
Don't tell me lies just say goodbye_

**Bella:**  
_And now you're running from me  
so cool, so scared of what you might have said  
and no one's ever looked away,  
cause we know what you did, we know  
If I told anybody, they would soon forget your name  
and you would never have a place  
I always knew you'd fall through  
And now you're proof_

**All the girls:**  
_Rewind to the first time  
that I felt it coming  
I knew it would not last  
Rewind to the first time  
that I felt it coming  
Make it quick, make it painless  
Don't tell me lies just say goodbye _

_Please don't say too much oh, I  
think we've heard enough from you,_

_The girls pranced around the stage singing and glowering at each other like the were mad._

_Oh _

_Rewind to the first time  
that I felt it coming  
I knew it would not last  
Rewind to the first time  
that I felt it coming  
Make it quick, make it painless  
Don't tell me lies just say goodbye  
Don't tell me lies just say goodbye_

The girls ended ended with a blowen kiss goodbye and haterd looks on each of their faces then a small soft smile then angry smiles and fliped off the camera.

A new sound started playing and the girls were smiling

**All the girls:**  
_I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency _

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on_

**Bella/Alicia:**  
_So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?_

**Bella:**  
_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on._

**Bella/Mikki:**  
_This is an emergency  
So are you listening?_

**Bella:**  
_And I can't pretend that I don't see this _

_It's really not your fault  
That no one cares to talk about it,  
Talk about it_

**Bella:**  
_Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive _

_So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again_

Bella/Anna:  
_I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency_

**Belinda:**  
_And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is._

**All the girls:**

_So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?_

**Bella:**  
_Well I can't pretend that I don't see this _

_It's really not your fault  
That no one cares to talk about it,  
Talk about it_

**Alicia:**

_Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive _

_These scars, they will not fade away._

**Bella:**  
_No one cares to talk about it, talk about it _

_Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive_

The girls stood tall and strong like they were out of breath.

The guys came out then and stood behind the girls grabbing their waists. An upbeat song came on and Bella grinned

_(Oooh) Tell me what you think you're lookin at,  
(Noo) So I think I'm Queen Elizabeth,  
(Oooh) And now I'm stuck inside your memory,  
(So) That's why it's so hard to get rid of me_

_Mikki:_

I'm incredible, so unforgettable,  
So no one can take my place  
I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,  
So girl get out my face

_Oh my god I'm going crazy  
Maybe 'cause were so amazing  
Everybody in there dazin'  
That's the reason why they're hatin',  
Treat us like some superstars  
And only cause that's what we are  
You know we're going really far  
And ya'll ain't even heard it all_

_Bella and the girls:_

_You hate cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
You hate cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
You hate me cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And that I'm lying cause I love it when you lookin at me  
Cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(Keep lookin at me)_

_(Wow) It seems to me like I was botherin'  
(How) cause I make walkin look like modelin  
(How) it ain't my fault the boys keep followin'  
(wow) if you were better he wouldn't be wonderin'_

I'm incredible, so unforgettable,  
So no one can take my place,  
I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,  
So girl get out my face

_Oh my god I'm going crazy  
Maybe 'cause I'm so amazing  
Everybody in there dazin'  
That's the reason why they're hatin'  
Treat us like some superstars  
And only cause that's what we are  
You know we're going really far  
And ya'll ain't even heard it all_

You hate cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
You hate cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh  
You hate me cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And that I'm lying cause I love it when you lookin at me  
Cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(Keep lookin at me)

_(Ladies) we're Prima J you know it  
We're not afraid to show it  
We hold our crown and that's right  
It can't stop us now  
The cloud we're on is golden  
They can't fix what's not broken  
Don't act like ya'll don't know  
What's bout to happen now_

_Bella:_

You hate cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem uh-huh,  
You hate cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem uh-huh  
You hate me cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And that I'm lying cause I love it when you lookin at me

All the girls:

_Cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
You hate cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem uh-huh,  
You hate cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem uh-huh  
You hate me cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And that I'm lying cause I love it when you lookin at me  
Cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(Keep lookin at me)_

Bella bent down and snaked up and said in a sexy voice

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer." And you could hear the sounds of cameras being snapped.

"Damn Bella. That was hot!" Emmett and Edward said.


End file.
